


baby it's cold outside

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Series: Tumblr TimKon prompts [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, overuse of TTK, timkon! boy have i missed timkon, winter woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: Gotham winters don't do well with Kon.Alternately: Kon was going to tell his boyfriend that he was slowly dying from lack of sunlight. Really, he was. But cocooning in a blanket and eating his weight in junk food was just so much easier.





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> an oldie but a goodie... also on tumblr

Tim sighed, moving to sit next to the lump on the couch that was more blanket than man. Though man wasn’t exactly what he wanted to call Kon, considering the childish way he was hiding himself away. 

He wished he knew how long his boyfriend had been at this, but he’d been gone for days working on a mission. Tim hated that it was entirely possible that Kon had been like this the entire time, without Tim even having the faintest idea. …Though he wasn’t exactly sure if he was angry with Kon or not, yet.

“Babe,” he started, carefully, trying to have patience with his boyfriend. “You know you have to come out sometime.”

Kon just let out a groan, using his TTK to subtly push Tim away. “Call me when it’s more than 40 degrees out there,” he said–as if it wasn’t a cozy seventy degrees inside. 

Tim frowned. Any other time he would’ve rolled his eyes at the petulance, but… Well, even aside from Tim’s concern, there’d be no coaxing Kon out by insulting him, so he knew he had to try ulterior methods. But he couldn’t do that with Kon’s TTK guarding him so fiercely. 

He’d have to do something about that, Tim decided, mentally reviewing every method he’d ever used to coax Kon into a calm enough state to lower his TTK.

An idea forming in his head, Tim guided his hand into the blanket’s sole opening. It took a moment, but he soon found Kon’s hair. 

Though he made a small sound of confusion, Kon relaxed into the touch almost instantly. It almost made Tim feel bad, but a quick look around the room–at the empty bags of chips, and all the cups with hot cocoa residue, and the bowls of soup that all suggested Kon had been here for at  _least_ a day–the guilt disappeared pretty quickly.  

It only took about a minute for Kon to relax completely. But the moment his TTK dropped and the blankets fell more naturally around him, Tim yanked them off. 

Kon let out a shout of surprise and brought his TTK back up to full strength, but it had been down for just long enough to serve Tim’s purpose. Satisfied, Tim tossed the blanket against the room–but frowned when he glanced back at his boyfriend. 

Kon was just about the definition of pathetic, now that he was sans-blanket. It wasn’t enough that he was still bundled up in two sweaters in a long-sleeved shirt, apparently. Still evidently freezing, Kon hugged his arms around himself, teeth chattering as he looked up at his traitor of a boyfriend. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Tim said, meeting Kon’s wounded expression with the most stern look he could manage. It wasn’t much, considering Kon had long since mastered the puppy dog pout, and when he was legitimately upset (like now), it was about five times worse. “From the looks of it, you haven’t even come up for air in the last few days.” 

Kon drew his knees to his chest, still clearly struggling to stay warm. “Yeah, and? It’s called hibernation, maybe you’ve heard of it,” he muttered. Tim attempted to uncurl him from where he was sitting, but no dice. Kon was stiff and heavy as a rock no matter how Tim tried to untuck him. “Bears and squirrels do it all the time. Is there a rule saying Kryptonians can’t?” 

Tim’s lips pursed into a frown, and he mentally reviewed everything he knew about Kryptonians, just in case. But nope. Kara and Clark were both around plenty in the winter–and even though Kon was only half Kryptonian, his other half of DNA was human, and humans didn’t hibernate, either.

“Nice try,” he said, scooting closer and attempting to wriggle an arm around Kon. Despite his usual love of affection, though, Kon used his TTK to wriggle Tim’s arm off of him. “Still mad about the blankets, huh?” 

“Furious,” Kon said, pressing his face into his knees. “I’d use my heat vision on you if it still worked.” 

That, more than anything Conner had said before, gave Tim pause.

“Come again?” 

“My heat vision. Not working.” Kon vaguely gestured to his eyes. “Nada. Nothing. Zip. Zero. Superboy’s lost his super-ness. So just leave him alone to die in comfort, already.” 

With that, Kon used his TTK to pull another bag of chips over. Tim tried not to roll his eyes. Despite how serious this was starting to sound, it was hard to take his boyfriend too seriously when he was burying his issues under chips and hot cocoa.

“Kon…” Tim tried to hug him from the side again, and this time Kon let him. Tim got the faintest idea that he was being used for his body heat, but he wasn’t going to argue it. Yet. “You didn’t mention your powers not working.” 

“What was I supposed to way?” His voice was muffled from trying to bury his face into his knees. “It’s winter and Gotham and I’m suffering because we moved in together?” 

“Gotham?” Tim frowned. “Babe, you’re going to need to be more specific…” 

“I get my powers from the sun,” Kon said, speaking slowly enough that Tim was almost offended at the tone. “Ergo, living in a place that  _one_ , is always cloudy and gross during the winter, and  _two_ , is also smoggy? Not so good.” He shifted closer, teeth just about chattering. “Now will you please let me have my blanket back so I can die in peace?” 

Tim gave him a good, long, look. Then, with more force than he’d intended, he stood to his feet and pulled Kon up. Despite his intentions, however, Kon merely floated upwards, still curled into a ball. It felt strangely anti-climactic, but Tim wasn’t going to argue if it meant Kon was technically still off of the couch. 

“No. No more dying,” Tim said, starting to pull him through the living room. “You’re going to shower. And have real food. And then we’re going on a trip.” 

That, at least, made his boyfriend unfurl a little. Kon looked up from his knees just a tad, suspicion in his eyes. “…A trip?” 

“Smallville,” Tim said, then let out a hum. “Or maybe Hawaii. Or San Fransisco. Or Metropolis. The open ocean, for all I care.” When Kon didn’t immediately catch on, Tim let out a sigh as he led him the rest of the way through the living room, and into the bathroom. “Anywhere that’s  _sunny_ , babe.”  

As Tim flickered on the light and started the water for a shower–or a bath, considering Kon’s reluctance to move–he finally got a better look at Kon’s face. Still a little pathetic, but improving, he decided. He guided Kon to sit on the bathroom counter for the time being, ruffling his hair for good measure.

Kon outright pouted–but the fact that Tim could see his whole face was definitely an improvement.

“And then,” Tim continued, ignoring the pout, “We’re investing in a sun lamp, or technology that can duplicate the sun’s beams.” 

“Um. What?”

“And then,” Tim continued, as if Kon hadn’t spoken at all, “You’re going to tell me, in writing, why you didn’t tell me any of this  _before_ you turned to an immobile lump of blankets and junk food.” 

By then, the tub was warm, so Tim busied himself with pulling the sweaters off of Kon. Though Kon was clearly unhappy about it, he didn’t use his TTK to force him away, so Tim considered it a victory. 

“I was going to tell you, but then you had a mission,” Kon muttered, half muffled from the sweater going over his head–and, Tim suspected, from petulance. “And then it was way too much effort to bug you before you were home.” 

Tim hummed, deciding not to ask more just yet. “Pants,” he said, tapping his boyfriend’s hips. “Gonna need you to stop curling up like that for a minute.” 

Kon grudgingly lowered his knees, moving off of the countertop so he could take his own pants off. Once he was undressed, Tim pulled him in for a chaste kiss as a reward for actually standing up on his own. Kon huffed and crossed his arms over his middle, floating just a few inches off of the ground so his bare feet didn’t have to touch the bathroom tile. 

It didn’t take long for the bath to fill, but once it had, Tim lightly guided Kon towards it, smiling at how satisfied his boyfriend looked once he was inside and warm. 

“Sorry for not calling earlier,” Tim said, taking a seat on the edge of the closed toilet, running a hand through Kon’s hair. “I didn’t realize that your first winter in Gotham would be like this, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to move in with me.” 

Kon just let out a hum. With the way he leaned against Tim’s hand, it was clear he’d been forgiven for the blanket incident earlier. 

“Even if I had to be a blanket roll for the rest of my life, I think I’d still be glad to move in with you,” Kon admitted. “But, uh. If you’re serious about the lamp and all… It’d be nice not to feel like this all winter.” 

Tim leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Mm. Thought so,” he said. “Now finish your bath, babe. I’ve got some plane tickets to reserve.” 


End file.
